


Buzz Me Up To Heaven

by KandiSheek



Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bee Hybrids, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crack Treated Seriously, Erections, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Hybrids, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve wants nothing more than to service his Queen. Luckily Toni is very much on board with that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159949
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Buzz Me Up To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Also known as BeeTaurs 2 in which Steve and Toni are actual bee hybrids because why the fuck not. Whoever might have written this for you, Neb? An absolute mystery.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the crack. Thanks for reading!

“They're all staring at me,” Steve mumbled into his drink and Bucky laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

“Course they are. They're jealous.”

Steve hummed, shuffling on the barstool as his wings fluttered behind him. He still wasn't used to the attention, even days after he'd gone on his first mating flight with their Queen. And while he wouldn't change what he had for the world, especially knowing how lucky he was to have it... well, the staring was kind of annoying.

“You'd think they've never seen a dick before,” he said grumpily and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Not like this they haven't.”

“It'll go down sooner or later.”

“Shouldn't that be the Queen's job?”

Steve flushed, his abdomen curling under the stool. “She... I'm supposed to come back. Later. After she...”

“After she what?” Bucky asked curiously and Steve felt his cheeks heat even more as he murmured into his drink.

“After she recovers.”

Bucky blinked at him for a second before a grin split his face. “Steve! You dog, did you _tire her out?”_

Steve sank further under the bar, his wings fluttering in embarrassment. “I couldn't help it! She was so – and I –“

“Hey, no judgement here. I've seen her. Who wouldn't, right?”

Steve frowned. “Don't talk about her like that.”

Bucky shrugged. “It's true.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean –“ Steve froze, sitting up straight in his seat when he noticed Jarvis flying in through the main door, spinning once in greeting.

“Mr Rogers,” he said and Steve was out of his seat in seconds, trying to ignore all the eyes he could feel were trained on his erection. He knew it was a novelty but seriously, he could do without the spectacle at this point.

“Is she –“ Steve asked and Jarvis held up a hand, looking around the room.

“Not here,” he said and waved Steve along on his way out of the room. Steve cast one last glance at Bucky, rolling his eyes when Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him.

“I'll see you later, okay?” he said and Bucky laughed.

“Hopefully not. You better warm that bed for her, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve replied automatically but still gave Bucky a smile as he turned to follow Jarvis, his hands already getting sweaty with anticipation.

“I'm to escort you directly to the Queen,” Jarvis said curtly, giving Steve a sideways glance as soon as he caught up. “She seems to have experienced a second flowering.”

Another wave of heat. Steve gulped.

“That's, uh – okay. Great.”

Jarvis gave him a sharp look and Steve smiled shakily.

“I _am_ excited. Just, uh. Nervous.”

At that Jarvis' eyes softened a little, his lips quirking up at the sides. “I would think you had been expecting it.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve said lamely, hands clutched over his still embarrassingly obvious erection. “That doesn't mean – She may have preferred not to – I mean –“

Jarvis nodded at him with something like approval as he stopped next to the door to the Queen's chambers. “You may enter. Good luck.”

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath as he smoothed his hands over his feelers, trying to tame the tiny hairs on their stems before he walked inside, barely noticing when Jarvis closed the door behind him. His eyes were too occupied with his Queen, feeling that familiar tingle of lust at the base of his spine as he looked at her.

“You kept me waiting,” Toni said from where she was perched on her honeycombed bed as Steve danced a greeting, his cheeks flushing at the appraising look in her eyes.

“I'm sorry, my Queen. I just –“

“Come closer,” she cut him off and Steve's eyes dropped to her heaving breasts, the way her round bottom was curled underneath her, already straining to present –

Steve was on the bed in an instant, hovering above her as his wings beat like a tremolo through the air. She gasped out a curse when he sank down until his body touched hers, chest to back, his cock nestled firmly against her soft-furred body.

“Yes,” she hissed and Steve wrapped his arms around her naked torso, his hands finding her breasts before they trailed down to the place where her skin met fur. She reached back and easily tore the flimsy cover from his crotch, tossing the scrap of fabric across the room. He hadn't been modestly covered to begin with – not with his cock tenting the fabric – but not having that barrier between them was still a relief.

“Can I –“ Steve choked on his request when Toni wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding him closer as he molded his body against hers.

“I'm still ready for you,” she purred and Steve's hips twitched forward of their own accord, his cock rubbing against her entrance. They both gasped at the contact and Steve felt the low thrum of pleasure in his gut when he slipped inside on the next try, locking them together in a single thrust.

“Oh, I missed you,” Steve sighed against her skin and she chuckled, although the sound was ripe with tension.

“You've only been gone for a few hours.”

“Still,” Steve insisted, nuzzling her back as she laid herself flat underneath him. He wished he could reach her neck, her face, but connected like this Steve was too short to fully cover her. If he didn't know how much her being bigger than him turned her on he might have been a little self-conscious. “I live to serve you, my Queen.”

“We both know that's not true,” she said with an amused undertone that sounded a little too choked to be unaffected by his words. Steve smiled.

“It's true in all the ways that matter.”

Toni sighed but reached up to grab Steve's hand, pulling it over onto her stomach. “Flattery won't get you anywhere. But if you're so desperate to serve me I suppose I'll allow it.”

“Your wish is my command,” Steve said cheekily and she batted her wings against his face in reprimand. He gasped when they fluttered against his sensitive front and the smirk she gave him over her shoulder was nothing short of wicked.

“Oh?”

“My Queen,” he groaned when she did it again and Toni chuckled, trailing off into a moan as Steve started fucking her with slow, sure strokes.

“No need to ease us in,” she said and Steve nodded against her as he sped up quickly, his lower body trembling with every thrust. Steve closed his eyes, taking shaky breaths as the air became ripe with their combined pheromones, only spurring him on to do faster, harder, until Toni gripped his waist to stop him.

“I need you close,” she said and Steve understood at once, thrusting in as deep as he could go before he started buzzing, his lower half trembling with the motion.

She gasped, a shudder going through her body until they were both vibrating in place more than fucking and Steve could feel her stomach rise and fall with rapid breaths against their joined hands. He was so deep inside her that his mind swam with it, his entire cock on fire with her heat and he could feel from the way she clenched around him that she was close too –

“Stroke my – yes,” she moaned as his hands wandered down to her yellow tufts, kneading at her vibrating flesh – “Oh, Steve, _please_ –“

Steve's wings were stiff with the strain of keeping his body buzzing against hers but with a few more seconds he could feel her release, her body contracting so hard that his eyes slipped shut as her inner walls rolled over his cock. He couldn't have stopped himself from coming if he tried, his hips stuttering forward with a deep-chested groan.

They had barely stopped shaking with relief when she pulled him around to her front and wrapped herself around him, easily covering his smaller body with hers.

“You are –“ She sighed against his lips before she guided him into a kiss, her hands framing his face with gentle fingers. Steve sank into it, his muscles still feeling like jelly as he wrapped his arms around her in return, his bottom trembling happily in her embrace. The feeling of her legs rubbing against his sides made him shiver and she smiled into the kiss, allowing him to tangle his hands in her hair.

“Are you still –“ he mumbled and her smile widened into a grin as she pulled away just far enough to look at him. The satisfied sparkle in her eyes made his heart thump happily in his chest.

“Tell me, love,” she said and Steve trembled to hear her call him that. “Has once ever been enough?”

Steve chuckled. “I suppose not.”

“You suppose correctly,” she said with a haughty toss of her head and Steve couldn't not kiss her again, delighted when she let him nibble on her bottom lip. Their tongues met and Steve lost himself for a good long while in the warmth of her mouth before a quiet whine from her throat made him pull back.

“Are you alright?”

She sighed, her long, black hair tumbling over her shoulder when she laid her head on the mound of pillows. “Would you dance for me? I miss seeing you in my rooms.”

“I was only gone a few hours,” he echoed her own words and she slapped him lightly on the chest, her wings fluttering with mock irritation.

“Don't be cheeky with me.”

Steve laughed as he rose from the bed, his chest swelling with pride when her eyes followed his ascent into the air, lingering on the planes of his torso before her eyes dipped to his stripes. His cheeks felt hot when he postured for her but it only made her eyes grow dark with lust as she appraised him.

“Dance for me,” she said quietly and Steve followed her command, hesitant at first but quickly gaining confidence when he saw the way she was looking at him. He spread his wings wide as he fluttered in place, twisting into a pirouette of affection before he dipped into a curve of devotion and all of a sudden her arms were around him, pulling him back into her chest.

“That – that's enough,” she said hoarsely and Steve hid his smile against her chest, sighing when she pulled his face against her neck. “You are –“

She trailed off and Steve chuckled. “One of these days I'll get you to finish that sentence, love.”

He yelped when she pinched his sides, giving him a glare that had barely any heat behind it. “What did I say about being cheeky?”

“Alright, alright,” Steve chuckled as he laid against her, his wings folding down against his back. “Do you want another –“

“No.” Her arms tightened around him and Steve closed his eyes as he enjoyed her warmth, losing himself in her enticing scent. “Not yet, just – like this.”

Steve hummed, snuggling a little closer so he could wrap his arms around her in return. “I can live with that.”

With only the buzz of Toni's wings filling the air it wasn't long before Steve found himself drifting off, his eyelids heavy as he sank deeper into Toni's embrace. He was almost asleep when he heard her sigh softly, hands coming up to run through his hair with a feather-light touch.

“You are everything,” she said quietly and Steve smiled, his chest bright with contentment as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
